The Demon Realms
by MoisMo-LovesJimMoriarty
Summary: Their was once a girl. She was odd, different from most. How you ask? well I'll tell you She had a talking bunny and a secret. See everyone thought Vampires were the only Demons in the world... How little they knew.
1. Rini and her bunny

Rini and her bunny

Alucard smirked and shot the gun "Head shot."

The half decayed ghoul slumped to the floor before turning to dust.

A little girl looked at him fearfully and hugged her stuffed bunny, it was about half her size, fluffy, and gray with sewn on black button eyes.

Alucard turned to her "And who might you be?"

The girl shivered and stared at the ghoul's dust than said quietly "Rini… Rini Amakune."

Alucard smirked "I'm Alucard Kurane."

Rini looked up at him wide eyed "What are you?"

After a moment's thought Alucard gave her an honest answer "I'm a vampire."

Rini frowned "Are you a mean vampire monster? Or a nice vampire?"

Alucard took a step back, for once someone didn't just call him a monster, they asked if he was, and it was just a little girl. He crouched down to her level "It depends on what you think?"

Rini hugged her bunny closer "Well, mommy and daddy said vampires are mean monsters… But you killed mommy and daddy for trying to hurt me… Sooo mommy and daddy would be the monsters and you would be the nice one..."

Alucard's eyes widened, he was so stunned he couldn't speak.

She looked up at the man "Is that right?"

Alucard nodded stiffly before asking "Would you like to come with me?"

Rini looked at her bunny "What do you think Usa-chan?"

The bunny, which had been seemingly lifeless nodded and said in a high voice "We should go!"

Rini nodded and looked back up at Alucard "Ok…"

Alucard was now looking at the bunny "It talks?"

Rini nodded "Yep… Usa-chan… Usa-chan is different…"

After a moment's thought he nodded "I can tell… Let's go." And walked out Rini's front door.

Rini practically ran after him trying to keep up.

Outside there were cars, cars, and more cars. Alucard walked out of the front yard and down the road some, toward Sir Integra's chopper.

Rini followed, until she heard a loud _Crack! _She looked down and saw blood coming from right below where her heart was. She looked up at Alucard before falling to the ground.

Usagi, the stuffed bunny, wiggled out of her grasp "RINI!"

Alucard turned around, eyes wide. He looked around for a second before he focused on one spot and pulled out on of his guns, it was sliver and had 'Hellsing ARMS 000001' engraved into the side of it. This was Casull, it was about 39cm long, weighed about 16kg, and had an abnormally long barrel, most people called it Hyde. Alucard pulled the trigger and another crack rang.

Alucard put his gun back and gently flipped Rini over; he eyes were starting to glaze over and tears were falling out of her eyes as she asked having trouble breathing "M- Mr. Al- Alucard? Am- Am I going to die?"

He frowned "Do you want to?"

She weakly shook her head and coughed violently making blood come out of her mouth "I- I wanna pl- Play with Usa-cha- Chan and you…"

Alucard gave a sympathetic smile, which was rare, and nodded. He gently lifted her up and bit her neck to turn her into a vampire.


	2. AN

So I'm going to make thing like this when I bring in new characters and forget to tell you anything about them cause I'm really forgetful -.-

* * *

Rini- She's about eight, has brown hair, light brown eyes, a black bow in her hair.

Walter- Young, dark brown nearly black hair, dark eyes, and he's the butler. (Young Walter)

Alucard and Integra- You should know what they look like, buuuuttttt If you dont look at the links on my Page.

* * *

If you want visual representations look at the links on My Page.


	3. Integra and Rini

Integra and Rini

Throughout the process Rini had passed out. Alucard lifted the unconscious girl up and walked the rest of the way to the chopper.

When he got there Integra frowned "That took longer than it should have. What happened?"

Alucard smirked "My apologies, I got… Held up."

The woman glanced at Rini "Who's the girl?"

Alucard answered easily "Rini Amakune."

Integra scoffed "And why is she here?"

"Curiosity."

"Or sentimentality. " She scuffed and turned her heel.

Rini dreamt ghouls were chasing her all over a white room until she saw Usa-chan. He saw the ghouls and snapped at her "RUN!" and she was back to running Usagi on her heels.

After what felt like hours Rini ran into Alucard and fell back almost landing on Usa-chan.

Rini looked up and asked quickly "Did you save me?"

Alucard chuckled "In a way…"

Usagi nodded "You're OK! You're OK! I saw you with my own eyes!"

Rini looked at her bunny friend "Really?" than looked up at Alucard and hugged him "Thank you Mr. Alucard…"

He lightly tapped her head and chuckled, than she woke up. She was in a bed that was at least four times her size Usagi had been lying next to her; he jumped up "RINI!"

Rini giggled and grabbed him in a hug.

Alucard was sitting in a chair watching her and the rabbit. Rini looked over at him than quickly got out of the bed and ran over to him; till she was in front of him then jumped up and hugged him around the neck and whispered "Thank you Mr. Alucard…"

The door opened and a woman walked in. She walked with purpose. With a glance at Rini she scoffed "I ask you to kill ghouls and you bring me a child."

Rini frowned and slid off Alucard; she crossed her arms and said with a strange simplicity "You're a meanie head."

Integra looked surprised "What? Little girl, do you have any idea who I am?"

Rini glared at her "I don't care, your mean."

Integra glared back "I'm Integra Wingates Hellsing, Director of the Hellsing organization, and master of Alucard, _your_ master. My organization is dedicated to the eradication of vampire freaks."

Rini stomped her foot "No fair! I don't know big words! I'm only eight!"

Integra rose an eyebrow "Then why do you insist on fighting?"

Rini frowned for a moment then looked at her bunny. Usa-chan jumped up "Cause she's mean!"

The small girl nodded "Ya!"

Integra looked at the stuffed rabbit wide eyed "What is that?"

Rini looked at Usagi "He's not a that; He's a bunny! My Usa-chan! But you have to call him Usagi!"

Alucard sighed "Rini, be nice."

Rini ducked her head down and hugged Usagi.

Integra looked at Alucard and ordered "Keep your new pet on a leash."

Rini's eyes turned red and she glared after Integra murderess intent plan as day in her eyes.

Alucard watched '_She's such a little girl, yet she's got _that_ look… That beautiful look of bloodshed, of the deaths of her enemy's, this might be better than I expected…'_

Usagi wiggled out of her arms, and the second he got out Rini stopped glaring, her eyes went back to their normal innocent dark brown.

Alucard looked at the stuffed creature "What exactly are you?"

Rini looked at him almost fearfully and grabbed Usagi back up protectively and said "He's Usagi, my bunny…"

Alucard rose an eyebrow "Is that all?"

Rini just looked at him fear becoming more and more prominent by the second.

Alucard nodded "I'll take that as a no. What Is He? I want an answer."

Rini closed her eyes tightly and shook her head "I can't tell you… You'll try to take my Usa-chan from me… Just like they did…"

He frowned "Who?"

Rini kept her eyes closed, she looked like she was bracing herself to get hit "Mommy… Daddy… The teacher… The students… The doctors… The men in suits… Everyone… Everyone wants to take Usa-chan from me…"

Alucard shook his head "What make him so special?"

Rini opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him "Usa-chan is a part of Rini, and Rini is is a part of Usa-chan… We're connected… Mommy and daddy said I was crazy, that he's just a stuffed bunny… They took me to a doctor and they tried to take Usagi… b-… bu-…" her eyes went wind and blank for half a minute than she went back to normal and finished quietly "But I don't member what happened…"

Alucard's eyes were wide.

Rini shrugged and Usagi started talking "It's not something we can explain. It's like intuition… If I leave Rini something bad will happen…"

Rini nodded.

Alucard nodded and let out a laugh "This is better than I expected! Who would have thought a little girl like you would have so many surprises?" he shook his head then smirked and slowly turned into fog, disappearing.

When he reappeared he was in Integra's office. She looked as if she had been expecting him.

He gave her a bow and a smirk "She's interesting isn't she?"

Integra glared at him "I've never been so insulted, and by a child no less. Then there's that rabbit. I wa-"

He cut her off "You can't have it."


	4. The voices

The voices

Rini looked at her bunny friend just as a man walked in. He gave a deep bow "Hello, My name is Walter C. Dornez, but you may call me Walter."

Rini followed his example and bowed back "I'm Rini, and this is Usagi."

Walter gave an amused smile "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Usagi spoke "The pleasure is all ours!"

Rini giggled "Yup."

Walter turned "I'm to take you to your room and explain what we at Hellsing do."

Usagi asked in his high voice "What _do_ you do?"

Walter started walking down the hallway, it looked more like a dungeon than anything "We of the Hellsing organization find and kill vampires and ghouls."

Rini nodded "To stop them from doing bad things?"

Walter nodded "Why yes. How did you guess?"

A shadow covered Rini's eyes; she said in a somewhat creepy voice "Vampires have always needed to be watched… Their demons who feed on the living… Feared by all, but those who dare oppose them… Only the living and kill the dead… Only humans can kill monsters… But no one sees the others… The demons that hid among the living, the humans, the weak innocent people of this world…"

He eyes flicked up at him, He took a step back. Her once dark brown eyes a startling gold. Walter looked at the stuffed bunny and saw its fur had a tint of gold on it. He quickly asked "What do you mean?"

Rini and the bunny started talking unison "You people only look for the vampires, but what about the others? The ones who eat people? Not just suck their blood. Or the ones that go on hunts killing children looking for immortality? The demons that possess people that make them do things… horrible things…" her head twitched and her eyes went back to normal brown as she dropped to the floor.

Walter quickly picked her up, strangely she hadn't let go of the doll, but was out cold. He quickly took her up to the office where Alucard and Integra were.

Alucard looked at Walter and asked in a somewhat scary tone "What happened to her?"

Walter quickly explained what happened. Integra's jaw dropped "Other demons?"

Alucard had her same expression and muttered "Only humans can kill monsters… And only the living can kill the dead…" that was his saying. He had been saying it for hundreds of years.

Walter nodded "That's what she said…"

Slowly Rini woke up. She felt hands and muttered "Good morning Mr. Walter…" and cuddled her bunny.

Walter nodded "And you Miss Rini." and lied her down on a couch.

Rini stayed deathly still and quiet for a few minutes before Integra got up and walked over to her. After a second Integra took a step back and asked in a softer voice than usual "Why are you crying?"

Rini put her hands over her head and brought her knees to her face "I'm sorry… Mommy… I didn't mean to… I promise… Daddy…? Daddy I didn't… Don't let mommy hurt me again…" then she let out a heart stopping scream "USAGI!"

The bunny stayed oddly lifeless to her call. Alucard pushed past Integra and picked Rini up. The second she felt someone touch her she screamed as if being hit.

Alucard held her in his arms as if he was her father; he grabbed her chin lightly and said in a gentle tone, that you had to listen to whether you weather you to not "Rini, calm down."

The small girl shuttered violently and whispered "Daddy, Usa-chan… I need Usa-chan…"

Alucard grabbed the bunny and handed it to her, she immediately rolled out of his arms and dropped the doll muttering to herself "Not again… Usa-chan… You promised… Not again…"

Walter frowned "Miss, What's going on?"

Rini looked at him "Usa-chan… Usa-chan does bad things… H- He changes… Usag- Usagi," she shook her head unable to continue.

The stuffed doll lazily got up staring at everyone; when it got to Rini it stopped and in an instant it grew taller than Alucard, It's bunny ears got pointy, It grew large bat-like wings, the lower half of it turned into a pointed tail and it turned black, it's button eyes turned white, and it got crooked teething in its mouth. A shadow seemed to radiate around it.

The demon looking thing flew over to her slowly and asked in a high pitched voice "Rini crying?" Its eyes flashed red "Why's Rini crying?"

Rini took an involuntary step back "Usa- Usa-chan…"

Usagi seemed to realize he was the reason for her tears and flew back some looking hurt.

They started at each other for a few moments before Integra broke the silence and asked "Is that what you meant by demon?"

Usagi looked at Rini his eyes going red again, in a quiet voice it asked "You told?"

Rini shook her head "I didn't!"

He frowned and looked at the three adults "What are you talking about?"

Rini's head twitched and her eyes went gold again. She looked up at them all and smiled sweetly "Too much fighting, nothings getting done. Look down on the small one and you shall burn, just like all the rest." She giggled "Listen, when the demon princess talks. She may not look like much, but she's wiped entire towns off the face of the earth, erased the memories of everyone who knew anything about it, she's a sweet child, but we would prefer our princess not get herself killed in a rage. She's to be our queen one day after all."

Rini collapsed again, but this time she was awake and coughing up blood. She got up and tried to bolted past the three adults, but was stopped by Alucard's strong grasp.

Walter stood shocked, Integra turned and asked him sharply "What is it Walter?"

The man shook his head "That voice… It was different than last time…"

Rini started to bit Alucard as she attempted to escape. Alucard let out a chuckle "You aren't getting away."

The small girl bit his hand harder her sharp teeth drawing blood, then glared up at him "Lemme go Lemme go Lemme go!"

Alucard looked at his had surprised at the little girl's viciousness "And why should I do that?"

She shook her head "Lemme go! USAGI!"

The demonic being flew to her and pulled her out of Alucard's arms. Her eyes had turned white, The demon bunny had a fearful, but respectful tone "Where to, my lady?"

She muttered quietly "My room." And they flew off.

The three adults looked at Alucard's hand shocked, Integra glared at Alucard "What was that? Was she possessed?"

Alucard shook his head "Princess? Could it really be?" he shook his head and through the door a complex look on his face.

Integra looked at Walter "I need everything we can get on that girl."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I kinda... Forgot. Anyway I'll update more often :3 Promise!


	5. Usa-chan and Alucard

Usa-chan and Alucard

He nodded, over his shock now he went back to his normal self and gave a bow "Yes sir." He then walked out the door to leave Integra with her thoughts.

Alucard went to his room and his guns Jekyll and Hyde glowed a pink color with streaks of black running through it looked like little balls on each side of him before they expanded and took the form of girls.

The two girls frowned; the one on the left asked "You don't think?"

The one on the right shrugged "It could be."

"But if it were it would mean that's true."

"But if it isn't then it's not true."

The looked up at Alucard "Which is it?"

He shook his head and sat in his thrown like chair "I don't know… If that little girl is who I think she is, and the daughter of who I think it is, then yes it's true and hell will be let loose upon this earth."

Usagi's voice rang out as he came out of a shadow "That's why we're here."

Alucard frowned "What?"

Usa-chan sighed "Rini, she doesn't want to do anything bad, but her father, the demon lord; he wants to use her power while it's still uncontrollable to open a gate to the demon realm from here or from there here. That way he can let all his minions out."

The twin girls frowned "And why aren't you helping him?"

Usagi frowned "Rini doesn't want to."

The girls frowned even more baffled "So, doesn't the king come before the child?"

Usagi's frown turned into a glare "It depends on the point of view, once she harnesses her powers then she will be able to take the thrown, but if her powers get over used, which they will if the demon lord gets what he wants, then she'll lose them forever and will never be able to take the thrown."

Alucard nodded "An imbalance between the living and the dead, between the demons and angles, I'll guess there's an underground resistance too?"

The demon bunny looked down "Yes, if we were to get caught we would all be terminated…"

Alucard frowned "Well we can't have that.. What exactly does one have to do the get the thrown?"

Usa-chan looked up at him "Kill the king, eventually she's going to have to kill her father, but…"

Alucard rose an eyebrow "But?"

"But she doesn't remember anything. There was an accident," He shook his head in self-hate "I wasn't there I had to make sure the coast was clear, but while I was gone one of her father's men… they tried to take her back… I saw a black light and she changed. She looked how she does now from that moment on…"

Alucard frowned "What was the voice that took over her body?"

Usagi shook his head again "When we got her out some of the other demons escaped, those were more the ones who didn't care what happened to our realm, but for some reason they all seemed to care allot about what happened to her. So they keep a watch over her, and they can take partial control over her, that's when her eyes turn golden."

"And when they turn white?"

"She's close to hitting her limit, every so often she gets over stressed, scared, something and it's like a reset butting is pressed, it erases everything previously…"

"So when she wakes up she doesn't remember anything…"

Usagi nodded "Yea, She retains bits and pieces of stuff but nothing really coherent."

The twins looked at the bunny and asked "What about when their red?"

Usagi frowned thinking "Well it used to be that's when her true self was coming out, but now that she's got vampire in her, I'm not sure if it's easier for her to access her true self or if just the vampire…"

Alucard frowned thinking "Have you ever told her?"

The demonic bunny shook its head "I'm always afraid if she remembers everything and something bad'll happen…"

"Like?" The vampire pressed.

He shrugged "I don't know… Just every time I think about it I get this awful feeling about it…"

Alucard nodded "Now, what's your true form? I'm sure they didn't leave an underling to protect their most prized possession, did they?"

Usagi frowned "You would think my real form is even more ridiculous."

"Really? More ridiculous then a stuffed bunny? I doubt that's possible, but if you won't answer that I need to know, is Usagi your real name?"

Usagi shook his head "No, but that's what I go by."

"What is it then?"

The demon shook its head "Nothing. As I said it's not important, I don't go by it."

The vampire sighed "Humor me then."

The bunny sighed "Esmond."

He smirked "Protect… I get it. I'll call you Rabbit."

The demonic creature cocked its head to the side "Rabbit?"

"Usagi, it means bunny. And her name, it means little bunny, which is odd seeing as she's the daughter of demons."

"She has many names, she's lived for hundreds of years and has had many names, but her given name was Jezebel."

Alucard's entire body went ridged "Why'd she change it?"

"The accident. She just woke up and said 'I'm Rini, I lost my daddy, and we need to go find him, OK Usa-chan?' That was it. I don't know what she wants to go back to him or that place, but…"

Alucard stood up "What did she look like?"

"He mother… Lady Lilith, She was beautiful, more so than she is now. She had short black hair, slightly pointed ears, and dark red eyes."

Alucard's eyes widened and he bolted up out of his chair "Rabbit, is the thrown passed from mother to daughter or Father to son?"

Usagi frowned "Well it goes to the first born regardless of gender, but if it's a girl when she marries the crown goes to him."

"And if they are illegitimate children?"

"Then they and the mother get executed, Why?"

"Who order's the executions? The King or the people?"

"The King. The people fight the king to take the thrown."

"So if someone like me were to beat the ki-"

"You're not part of our realm."

"Fine, if you were to beat him what would happen to Jeze- Rini?"

"Whatever I want; What is this all about?"


End file.
